


The Best Oddity She Ever Came Across

by heartbrokenshipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbend, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Canon, because i am in love with victor trevor, uni days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbrokenshipper/pseuds/heartbrokenshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Sherlock's time at uni with Victor. Basically just a long drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Oddity She Ever Came Across

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I'm currently in the middle of a Victor Trevor obsession. This is my first ever fic, so try not to scoff too much. It has also not been beta'd since I do not, in fact, have someone to do it. Feel free to point out any mistakes. Constructional criticism is appreciated. So is out right praise *nudge nudge wink wink*  
> Hope you like it :D
> 
> PS apologies for any random tense shifts. I wrote this with minimal regard for proper grammar and too much caffeine in my system

Being bitten by a raging (okay, fine, not raging, but definitely not entirely calm) canine was decidedly not how Sherlock wanted to spend one of the last days of sunshine they were probably going to get that year. No- she had planned on taking samples from around campus for her latest experiment. Just as she was crouching down to collect a bit of dirt, a barking light brown bull terrier attached itself to her ankle and refused to let go. It was followed by a voice, higher than Sherlock’s own but not shrill- almost soothing if it were not for the panicked note in it. She turned her head and watched as she was approached by a girl (almost woman), who immediately dropped to her knees and worked on getting the dog off of her leg. 

“Oh shit I’m so sorry. He’s been agitated all day. I never should have let him off the leash” she said. The girl was taller than Sherlock by a couple of centimeters with her blond hair tied back in a ponytail and a healthy tan on her skin. “My flat is just around the corner. I can patch that up for you. Do you think you can walk?”  
Sherlock looked down at her lightly bleeding leg, and put a little weight on it in order to assess the damage. “I think so. You don’t have to, though. I’m sure I can make my way to the infirmary.”

“Nonsense. That place is enough to sour anyone’s mood” the girl insisted, crouching down again as she pulled a dark blue scarf from her bag and wrapped it around Sherlock’s ankle. She rose and wrapped her arm around Sherlock’s middle after noticing her wince of pain. They started walking towards the in campus housing complex, with the girl supporting most of Sherlock’s weight and the dog following right at their heels.

“Oh!” the girl suddenly exclaimed, “I’m Victor, by the way, Victor Trevor.”  
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes”  
“Right. I’m just going to call you Will, if you don’t mind”  
(She wasn’t sure if she did.)

***************************

Sherlock realized that she didn’t hate Victor, shortly after after she realized that the older girl wasn't going to run off screaming any time soon. She didn’t insist on mindless chattering as most other people Sherlock had met, and was, in fact, quite intelligent. Sure, she wasn’t as good as her, but Sherlock’s initial stream of deductions was met with a laugh and a query as to if she could do that with anyone, and that put Victor above pretty much everyone.

(only child-raised by single parent-probably father-avid reader-chain smoker-not very fond of parties-doesn’t have a lot of friends despite an amicable personality-bisexual-not a complete idiot)

It had been a month and a half since the incident with the dog, and Sherlock and Victor had gotten quite close, if Sherlock might say so herself. She had taken to hanging around at Victor’s flat for studying, which was so much better than the overcrowded library or Sherlock’s own dorm room which she was forced to share with an imbecile whose name she refused to memorize. She would, more often than not, crash on Victor’s sofa after too many coffees and late night studying, and found herself covered by a soft blanket in the morning. 

They would occasionally go to the pub just outside campus, even though Sherlock was still underage (neither of them had ever been one for rules). Victor sometimes chatted up and went home with someone from the pub, but never when Sherlock had come along, and both girls were happy to pretend it was just because it would have been rude.

And as the holidays approached, Sherlock found herself looking forward to Victor’s company, not that she would ever admit it.

(She would also not admit that she spent a good portion of her time thinking about how Victor's lips would feel against her own)

****************************

Victor had never had a proper friend. Sure, she had people she smoked with and got drunk with, but never someone she trusted, never someone who understood her and liked her. Never someone she didn’t tired of within a week. But as she lay on the roof of her apartment building, a day before holidays started, blowing smoke rings with Sherlock, she thought she might just finally have one.

****************************

Sherlock stood just outside campus, as the driver of the car Mummy had sent for her loaded her small suitcase in the trunk. She wasn’t carrying a lot, since she had enough clothes at the family estate- just some underwear, a few books and a couple of petri dishes with her latest cultures. She turned around at the sound of a voice calling out “Will! William Holmes!”

Sherlock watched as Victor ran across the tarmac, carrying a little package covered in brown paper. She reached Sherlock, and handed her the package (a book, obviously).

“Your birthday present” Victor says when Sherlock looks up at her with a confused look, “It’s in January, isn’t it?”  
“I… yes, yes it is. But you didn’t have to get-“  
“I know I didn’t” Victor cuts her off, “but that’s kind of what friends do. And anyways, you didn’t think I’d let you go without saying goodbye, now, did you?”  
“I… thank you.” Sherlock finished lamely because, honestly, what was she supposed to say to this?

“No need, sweetheart. Don’t open it before, though.” And with that, Victor leaned over and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s cheek, winked at her, and then turned around to make her way back to the dorms, while Sherlock tried to stop the blush obviously creeping up her face. 

(She wasn’t able to)

****************************

Sherlock woke early on the morning of her birthday, which was surprising seeing as she slept late (even by her standards) the previous night. As she threw off the covers, she realized that she was… excited (no, it did not have anything to do with the little brown package lying on her desk, but she was going to open it immediately anyway because she was already up and for no other reason whatsoever)

It was a book (surprise!)- one of those stupid best-selling crime novels Sherlock took pride in scoffing at. She was confused for a second, till a piece of paper dropped out from the book and into Sherlock’s lap. It was a note in Victor’s messy, loopy handwriting-

Tell me how many pages it takes for you to figure it out.  
Love   
Vic

PS- happy birthday  
PPS- I know you miss me, no need to say it

(It takes her 50 pages, and when she tells Victor so on their first day back, she is rewarded with a another kiss on the cheek, and Sherlock finds herself thinking she’s solve a 100 crime novels if that meant Victor would kiss her again)

**************************

Victor hadn’t planned it, she really hadn’t. She didn’t have any ulterior motives what so ever when she convinced Sherlock to come to a costume party at a friend’s house and had her wear tight leather trousers that showed off the curve of her arse. All she had wanted was to have a good time, maybe get a little drunk, with her best friend by her side. She had most definitely not planned on kissing said best friend senseless backed up against her flat door. Yet, here she was, with Sherlock’s tongue in her mouth doing all sorts of things that should frankly be illegal and oh god, she was whimpering and Sherlock’s hands were everywhere and she didn’t mind it all one bit.

*************************

“Shall I compare thee to a hot summer’s day?”  
“Victor I swear if you go on I won’t kiss you fo -“  
“Hot. As. Fuck.”  
“Oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think about the fic, Victor Trevor, or the fandom and show in general. I'm on tumblr as heartbrokenshipper


End file.
